


Life's not a game

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Canonical Character Death, Early Work, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, POV First Person, War
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Quella notte non v’era sorte che si potesse definire certa, ma sembrava che a nessuno di noi importasse. Eravamo diversi da loro, non combattevamo per la supremazia, ma per un ideale. Era questo ciò che leggevo dentro gli occhi di chiunque mi stesse intorno.





	Life's not a game

** Life’s Not A Game **

**_[The hour has begun_ **

**_Your eyes have now opened_ **

**_To a world where madness craves]_ **

****

Lasciare Hogwarts mi aveva fatto uno strano effetto.

Era la fine di un’epoca, una porta aperta sull’ignoto, su un futuro che non sapevo di poter affrontare. Milioni di possibilità, di remore e d’incertezze mi si accavallavano nella mente.

Solo di una cosa ero certo: sarei tornato nella mia scuola, in quella che per sette anni mi aveva fatto casa, che mi aveva mostrato le vie da intraprendere, per renderle omaggio, come in una sorta di moderno pellegrinaggio.

Mai tuttavia avrei immaginato di tornarvi in tale occasione.

Mai avrei pensato di leggere la paura negli occhi di studenti per i quali quello doveva essere il luogo che li avrebbe protetti, che li avrebbe tenuti al sicuro da ogni forma di pericolo.

Eppure adesso, tre anni dopo che io me ne ero andato, Hogwarts covava una serpe in seno, era divenuta il fulcro del male stesso.

La battaglia era alle porte, e noi eravamo pronti a combattere per quello in cui avevamo sempre creduto, per ciò che ci aveva fatto crescere e ci aveva resi le persone che eravamo quel giorno.

La libertà.

Professori, studenti, amici, alleati. Tutti si guardavano negli occhi come se quella fosse l’ultima possibilità di farlo.

Avevamo scelto la strada della follia, della violenza e della guerra, perché anche se ci piaceva definirci i ‘buoni’, non eravamo disposti a piegare la schiena davanti ad un semplice uomo, pazzo forse più di quanto non lo fossimo noi.

Chiusi gli occhi per un attimo, e quando li riaprii mi parve quasi che il paesaggio intorno a me fosse cambiato, che una sorta di calma arresa permeasse i muri della scuola, i pavimenti, i soffitti. Le persone. Tutte quelle persone che stavano andando a combattere e probabilmente a morire, pur avendo visto fin troppe primavere per poterlo fare.

O troppo poche, pensai guardando Colin Canon.

Quella notte non v’era sorte che si potesse definire certa, ma sembrava che a nessuno di noi importasse. Eravamo diversi da loro, non combattevamo per la supremazia, ma per un ideale. Era questo ciò che leggevo dentro gli occhi di chiunque mi stesse intorno.

E sono certo che lo stesso fosse scritto anche dentro i miei.

****

**_[To a world where hope’s enslaved_ **

**_Oh, I’ll tremble for my love always]_ **

****

Eravamo lì per amore. Per ciò che Silente aveva sempre predicato strenuamente, per ciò che mancava alle schiere di Mangiamorte che si preparavano a schiacciarci come se fossimo soltanto insetti.

Forse non avevamo dalla nostra parte i numeri, le armi e nemmeno la speranza che normalmente si concede ai condannati a morte. Ma era tutto quello che avevamo vissuto fra quelle mura a mandarci avanti, come se non avessimo nulla da perdere.

Guardai la professoressa McGranitt per un secondo, e di sfuggita mi parve di scorgerle in volto un sorriso, seppur stentato. Mio malgrado, sorrisi anch’io.

Ripensai agli allenamenti di Quidditch, a tutto ciò che avevo sempre detto ai miei giocatori.

_“Se pensiamo di venire battuti, allora perderemo. Dobbiamo lottare fino all’ultimo secondo, finché ci saranno ancora Grifondoro sulle scope, allora la partita non sarà persa”_

Esagerato, come amavano farmi notare Fred e George costantemente. Eppure in quel momento mi sovvennero le parole che solevo ripetere fino allo sfinimento, che mi avevano etichettato come ‘fanatico’. E che oggi più che mai finalmente acquistavano un senso.

Tremai al pensiero di tutte quelle persone che fronteggiavano spavaldamente il loro destino. Non c’era più distinzione fra case, non c’erano più G.U.F.O. e M.A.G.O., non c’erano più voti e non c’erano più lezioni.

C’era soltanto lo spirito di centinaia di maghi e streghe che finalmente erano sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda, convinti di ciò che stavano per fare. Quella era la scuola che conoscevamo noi, quella era la sua anima, che per la prima volta prendeva corpo in una concretezza capace di spaventare persino le forze più oscure.

_“Basta credere di potercela fare, e allora non saremo mai sconfitti”_

Quando la battaglia cominciò, non ci fu più spazio per i pensieri, ma soltanto per l’azione e per la voglia di riprenderci ciò che ci era stato tolto con una violenza brutale, immeritata.

Le maledizioni fioccavano sopra le nostre teste come in una macabra notte di Capodanno, e noi eravamo ancora in piedi, incuranti della paura e della morte sui volti di quegli abomini della natura che erano i Mangiamorte.

** [ ** **_Your window, opened wide_ **

**_Your innocence takes flight]_ **

****

_“Qualora doveste cadere dalla scopa, rialzatevi. E se siete feriti, lo sarete per una giusta causa!”_

Quando vidi il corpo esanime di Colin Canon, fu come se il mondo si fermasse per un singolo, atroce istante.

Gli occhi spalancati, il volto cristallizzato in una lugubre espressione di morte. Mi avvicinai a lui quasi istintivamente, e mi parve quasi che i suoi lineamenti perdessero improvvisamente la giovinezza e l’innocenza che lo caratterizzava fino a pochi istanti prima.

O almeno forse così volli credere, in un perpetuo rifiuto di credere che la morte si fosse presa l’ennesima vita troppo acerba.

Lo trascinai via per restituirgli almeno un po’ dignità, per non lasciarlo in balia degli avvoltoi che si aggiravano per la scuola celati da maschere e mantelli, troppo vili per affrontare quella crudeltà a viso aperto.

Per la prima volta quella sera, mi sentii demoralizzato. Penso che chiunque si trovasse ad Hogwarts quella notte, fosse lì perché era pronto ad accettare la propria morte pur di annientare Colui-Che-Non-Deve-Essere-Nominato.

Non quella degli altri.

Quando tornai in piena battaglia, e vidi tutta quella morte, tutta quella strenua disperazione, l’angoscia impiegò poco a tramutarsi in rabbia.

Scagliai maledizioni ferocemente, tentando di concentrarmi sull’obiettivo senza lasciarmi prendere dalla foga.

 _“Nel rischio, la probabilità di mettere a segno colpi è maggiore._ Non dovete _aver paura di rischiare”_

Un Avada Kedavra fu scagliato a poca distanza da me, e io vidi le scintille verdi quasi sfiorarmi, mancando tuttavia il bersaglio. Guardando solo di sfuggita il Mangiamorte da cui proveniva, scagliai uno schiantesimo, che andò a segno.

Non vidi nessun altro di loro intorno a me, quindi mi guardai intorno per vedere a chi servisse una mano.

Delirio. Follia. Odore acre di morte.

Era una Babilonia senza vie d’uscita.

Un Caos in cui non avevo il tempo nemmeno per pensare, soltanto per muovermi.

Mi ripetevo che era come il Quidditch, che dovevo lottare per vincere, ma persino a me questo pensiero cominciava a sembrare surreale.

Non era Quidditch, non era una partita. Era una vita che valeva ancora la pena di essere vissuta, anche se non tutti avrebbero potuto continuare a farlo, non dopo quella notte.

Sicuramente molti di loro ne sarebbero usciti illesi nel corpo.

Ma era impossibile che la mente rimanesse immutata.

**_[To a world where madness craves_ **

**_To a world where hope’s enslaved]_ **

****

_“Oh andiamo Oliver, rilassati! In fondo si tratta soltanto di una partita!”_

Me lo diceva sempre. E io me la prendevo, gridavo, facevo sfuriate.

Ma forse, ogni tanto, aveva ragione. E io non avrò più l’occasione di dirglielo.

“Fred!”

Un grido lancinante squarcia l’aria, e tutto mi sembra scorrere più lentamente. Non riesco a muovermi, rimango statico con gli occhi fissi sul pavimento, dove c’è lui.

Così sciocco, Fred. Così spavaldo, così spensierato, così incredibilmente divertente.

Un sorriso gli macchia il volto, una delle cose più macabre che potessi vedere. Il sorriso con cui hai salutato la morte.

Vedo i suoi fratelli avvicinarsi. Pianti, grida, rabbia. E io... io sento che nemmeno piangere avrebbe un senso in questo contesto demoniaco.

Non c’è niente che possiamo fare, non c’è vendetta che possa sopire l’ira, la frustrazione.

Il desiderio di fare qualcosa che lotta strenuamente con la consapevolezza che ormai è troppo tardi. Stringo i denti e vado avanti, così come fanno tutti. Gli occhi puntati sulla signora Weasley che uccide la Lestrange, come una leonessa a cui hanno appena strappato dalle zampe il proprio cucciolo.

Poi andiamo tutti avanti, per inerzia, consci del fatto che la sua sarà una morte da piangere più tardi, quando saremo certi di essere sopravvissuti anche noi.

**_[It’s a world where madness craves_ **

**_It’s a world where hope’s enslaved]_ **

****

È un mondo che desidera la follia.

È un mondo dove la speranza è schiava.

Un mondo che diverrà nuovo all’alba, lasciando dietro di sé una scia amara di ricordi.

Sorpreso, mi ritrovo a ridere. Tutto questo è paradossale, macabro, insensato. Tutti sapevamo che avremmo pianto qualcuno, ma nessuno era realmente preparato a ciò che sarebbe successo.

E ora rimanevamo lì, stupidi come Colui-Che-Non-Deve-Essere-Nominato ci definiva, continuavamo a combattere per non rendere vane tutte quelle morti, per poter dedicare loro una vittoria che sembrava più lontana che mai.

**_[Oh, I’ll tremble for my love, always]_ **

****

Eppure, negli occhi di tutti, permaneva ancora quella speranza inespressa, quella voglia insana che tutto improvvisamente cominciasse ad andare per il verso giusto.

Semplicemente, ognuno di noi si fidava di chi gli stava accanto e, che lo conoscesse o meno, provava un insensato istinto di protezione nei suoi confronti.

Eravamo, forse per la prima volta, la famiglia che Silente aveva tanto desiderato che fossimo. Quando diceva che ad Hogwarts chiunque avesse avuto bisogno di aiuto l’avrebbe trovato, aveva maledettamente ragione. Quella notte eravamo tutti lì che _gridavamo_ quanto lui aveva ragione.

Hogwarts aveva un’anima a proteggerla.

E quella notte, quell’anima eravamo noi.


End file.
